


Douglas Runs Deep

by DaltonG



Series: Ficlet Imbroglio [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandot Creativity Night</p>
<p>Prompt: "I'm quite enigmatic"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Douglas Runs Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Fandot Creativity Night
> 
> Prompt: "I'm quite enigmatic"

“Well, well.”

Douglas held back a very smug grin at having finally surprised his quarry. He shut the door to the portacabin quietly behind him as he took in the scene: Arthur, quickly standing, hair rumpled, tugging at his vest; and Martin, lips red and swollen, eyes glazed but wide with alarm.

Martin incongruously slapped his captain’s hat on his head. Douglas burst out laughing, because it did absolutely nothing to rescue his dignity, seeing as the only other thing he was wearing was a pair of tiny, black silk pants.

Well, and his trousers, bunched around his ankles, if that counted as  _wearing_ something.

“Douglas, really. Don’t you know how to knock?”

“On the door to the office? Where I work? With others, in public?”

“It’s okay, Skip. Don’t mind him.” Arthur stepped in front of Martin, trying to block him from Douglas’ view. Douglas finally stopped laughing and just smiled fondly. Arthur did love his captain.

“Besides, it’s been two months. I think it’s high time we cut the dramatic tension.”

“What?” Arthur asked, puzzled.

“ _I know about you two._ ”

“What? Nothing to know. There’s nothing–-we two aren’t–-no, Douglas, you’re wrong, Arthur and I are just  _friends,_ ” Martin babbled desperately as he stood and hopped around, trying to tug up his trousers.

“I’m  _friends_  with both of you, and I’m sorry you feel you need to hide this sort of thing from me.”

“We’re not hiding–”

Arthur interrupted Martin’s verbal stream. “Yes, Douglas, sorry about that. Skip was worried that you’d be offended. I told him it wasn’t like that, but he didn’t believe me.”

Martin gave up; his trousers were up around his waist again, but he left them open, belt dangling unhooked. Douglas took a moment to admire his almost-hairless chest, crowned by two nipples pert from the cool air in the cabin.

“He didn’t believe you, eh?” Douglas stalked towards Arthur. “Didn’t believe you when you said that I’m  _bisexual_?” He gave Arthur a slow, deep kiss. Arthur responded readily; it had been years since they’d broken up amicably.

“Or didn’t believe I’m  _tolerant_?” He moved around Arthur, who turned to watch, and walked right up to Martin, standing too close, too tall.

“Or didn’t you believe that I  _fancy you too_?” Douglas ran the backs of his knuckles very lightly down Martin’s cheek. This was a tipping point; either Martin would be open to this idea, or he would react quite badly. Months of hints and teases and outright flirting had gone by ignored. Douglas had been so very lonely for so long, but he’d handled it, buried it, managed to live with it without thinking too much about it. Until he saw that Martin and Arthur had finally gotten together.

Then the loneliness was like a pirhana inside, biting and tearing and growling (can fish growl? no matter) day and night until he began to try to catch them at it, just so he could _see_.

“You–-what, Douglas? You fancy me–-us…?”

“I do indeed.”

“I never would have guessed,” whispered Martin, pupils dark, staring unblinking at Douglas.

“Of course not, Skip,” Arthur murmured, coming up behind Martin and wrapping his arms around his bare stomach. “He’s quite enigmatic…”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://daltongraham.tumblr.com/post/124439644659/douglas-runs-deep).


End file.
